Arlo
Profile Personal Summary Arlo is a loyal citizen of Portia and one of its proud defenders. At some point in his adult life, Arlo joined the Portia branch of the Civil Corps. Clearly being a cut above the rest, his skills were recognized and despite only being a young adult, he rose to don the mantle of leadership. As the leader of the Civil Corps, Arlo is a force to be reckoned with. He is arguably the strongest fighter in Portia. Despite his skill, he refuses to rest on his laurels, training not just with his team, but independently as well. Arlo isn't just physically strong either. He has a profound sense of right and wrong, and will never take shortcuts when protecting his fellow citizens. Arlo also understands that leadership is about responsibility and not about 'Being in charge', noting that the job and training are the same. Perhaps the greatest ambition of the Civil Corps' noble leader is to one day join the 'The Flying Pigs'; an elite group of fighters based in Lucien, sworn to protect the free cities. Physical Appearance Arlo is very tall with red hair, bushy eyebrows, and an anchor-styled beard with no mustache. He exhibits an unimpressed look and generally does not smile. He wears a blue bandanna with "The Flying Pigs" written on it round his neck. His outfit consists of a white and yellow jacket with gray details, lightly distressed gray jeans, black finger-less gloves, and various tanned leather straps and holsters. His boots are the reverse of this with brown being the dominant color with grey straps as detail. He also has a pair of yellow-lensed goggles clipped to his hip that he never seems to wear. These, along with the bandanna, display his passion for The Flying Pigs and his determination to one day serve in their ranks. Related Characters doesn't have any family in Portia, but Sam and Remington, his fellow soldiers at the Civil Corps, are his Friends. Ack, whom he helped rescue when his space station crashed into the Collapsed Wasteland, is his Buddy. Arlo| | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|.| |_ | Sam| | Remington| | Ack|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule Arlo's typical schedule consists of practicing sparring in the Civil Corps building and walking around town or near the Abandoned Ruins. All times are in 24-hour format. Certain events may alter his schedule. At the end of the day, he returns home, which is Civil Corps. His home is open all day. Monday= |-| Tuesday= |-| Wednesday= |-| Thursday= |-| Friday= |-| Saturday= |-| Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Add an extra 5 Attack Points ;Friend :Add an extra 10 Attack Points ;Good Friend :Add an extra 10% Critical Chance ;Husband + :Brings back more loot when commissioned at the Civil Corps Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Yo there, you must be the new Builder in town. I'm Arlo, the leader of the Civil Corps. I've only got one rule; no funny business. Then, everyone can be happy. Easy enough, yeah? ;Stranger * When searching in the Hazardous Ruins, keep your wits. Remember, safety first! * The Civil Corps are responsible for collecting power stones to power Portia. We also try to ensure the safeties of all the people living here. * If you discover a new ruin, be sure to let us know. The Civil Corps will compensate you well for your efforts. * If you plan to visit other cities, I'd advise you have the Civil Corps' escort. Some years ago Aadit went to hutao town alone to get seeds. He was trapped by monsters for two days on his way back. Fortunately Dawa found him and told us. We were able to rescue him in time. * Wanna duel? I will go easy. * The Civil Corps serve the local federation. The miracle flying pigs is an exploration community organized by the commons. * Take a look at the advice on the board before you dive into the ruins. Remember, safety first. |-|Sparring= ;Start * Want to compete with me? Game on! * I'm the leader of Civil Corps. Can you defeat me? * You've really got guts challenging me! * Another round? * I'm going to use my new move this time. * Let's see who's going to win! * Ok then, let's have another round. * Again? You're really annoying! * Last time! You'll admit total defeat after this! * I can hear you gasping for air. ;Win * Heh, there was no doubt. * No worries, you're not bad! * Go practice more. * Don't get down. Just try harder next time. * Yes! I win! * Well? Satisfied? * Try to defeat me next time! * Looking forward to your next challenge. * Sorry, I win this time! * Harden your fist before challenging me again. * Don't be down, you're pretty good as well! * I'm sure you'll defeat me after some practice. ;Lose * I lost?! * I'm getting too old for this. * D...did I just lose? * Dang it, now I want to battle again. * I will not lose next time. * Did you see past my moves? * How did this happen? * I think you're now qualified to lead the Civil Corps, at least when it comes to sheer fighting ability. * I only admire a few people and you're one of 'em! * Hahaha, I submit! * I need to practice harder! * Oh, defeat... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * If the food ain't hot and spicy, I'm not having it! * I'm always up for something spicy. * I'd like to have something hot and spicy today. * I love Spaghetti with Hot Sauce! It's spicy and irresistible! * The Portia Hot Pot is really good, it's got some unique seasonings found only in this city. Wanna try it? * I never liked eating sweets since I was little. * Eating desserts will make me feel dizzy, I think it's all that sugar going to my head. ;Ask about work *(How goes life leading the Civil Corps?) ** I've always thought of the Civil Corps as the only line of defense between the leftovers of the Old World and what little we have right now. It might sound dramatic, but a monster from the Peripheries can literally wipe us out. So we always have to put our lives on the line to make sure that doesn't happen. *(How goes life leading the Civil Corps?) ** Being the leader is no different from the other members, we all do have the same training and the same will to protect others. I'm always confident that my other Corps members will pick up the slack if I fail to do so somehow. *(Do you have extra pressure being the leader of the Civil Corps?) ** The more responsibilities you have, the more pressure you got of course. But that pressure gives me the strength to keep progressing higher and higher. ;Casual talk * I've only been to few cities around Portia for business, nothing special. *(What type of gifts do you like?) ** Gifts huh? Nice, just don't give me any Steamed Potato Fruit, that stuff's nasty! *(What type of gifts do you like?) ** Now that I think about it, I really like Spaghetti with Hot Sauce. In fact, I could go for some right now. ;Compliment *(You are a reliable man!) ** It's not easy, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. I take pride in keeping everyone in this town safe! *(You are a reliable man!) ** That I am! Being the leader of the Civil Corps is a lot of responsibility! *(You must have some very grandiose goal.) ** You got it! I'm going to try to get into the Flying Pigs someday. They're the best adventurers' guild in the world! |-|Friend= ;Friend * Nora likes my adventure stories. I like to have her as an audience. * Mali is among the best of the miracle flying pigs. I have yet to beat her. * The entry test of the miracle flying pigs is different every year. I still got a lot of catch up to do. * The miracle flying pigs is the best exploration community. It's my goal to be part of it. |-|Romance= ;Boyfriend * Be careful when I'm not around. It hurts me too when I see you injured. * Hey sweetie, if you are going to the Danger Ruins,count me in. I will protect you. * Your enthusiasm is infectious! I'm on fire now! ;Spouse * Wanna practice with me? I'll go easy. * Wanna go somewhere? I will make time just for you. ;Unhappy * Ending this relationship is the best outcome. I got nothing to say. |-|Nemesis= ;Nemesis * Anything I can assist you with? * If you have other issues, you can reach out to other people in the Civil Corps. I still got stuff to do. |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Nothing beats a bowl of hot Spicy Sauce noodle in the freezing winter! * I hope nothing bad happens today, I want to enjoy this food. |-|Seasons and Weather= ;Winter * This kind of weather is a test of my will. Gift |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q8= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-1= |v-2= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires Spar Dates Invitation Play Date Dine *Likes Spaghetti and Spicy Food *Dislikes Sweet Food |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ;A New Training Dummy :Due to Arlo's over-usage, he broke the Training Dummy in the Civil Corps HQ. He hopes you can make him a sturdier one. The diagram for the Training Dummy can be acquired at the Research Center. ;A Strong Man's Adventure : ''(Before you start dating Arlo, finish the Portia Bridge, otherwise you might bug or fail this mission) ''Join Arlo for a mysterious adventure. Once you can start dating this mission will be available. Arlo will ask you if you want to join him on an adventure in the Eufaula Desert. ;Hazardous Ruins :The Hazardous Ruins are dangerous, and the Civil Corps regulates who can enter. You must last at least one minute against one of the three current Civil Corps members (Sam, Arlo, Remington) to show that you've got what it takes to enter the ruins. ;Invitation :Nora recently confessed to Arlo. Arlo wants some advice from you. (If you approve their relationship, a glitch may occur after marrying Arlo/Nora with the two of them still pining for each other). ;Signs of Trouble :Some people heard some loud crashing sounds. Due to the other Civil Corps members being busy, Arlo invites you to investigate with him. Join him at the wall outside the Western Gate. ;Supporting The Civil Corp :Most of the inventory in the storage room of the Civil Corps headquarters have expired. Arlo needs your help to make two Arm Stretchers, one Cooking Set, and some Gunpowder. ;Training for the Flying Pigs :Join in on a morning run with Arlo. Go! Trivia * Arlo has both normal and foil Steam Trading Cards. Gallery Arlo.jpg|Arlo Portrait Arlo Sam Remington.png Capture.JPG|Dinner date 20180217170924_1.jpg|Sleeping 20180421154013_1.jpg 20180512142118_1.jpg 20180701005206_1.jpg|kiss with arlo CCC_2018-10-25_22-55-44_1.png CCC_2018-10-25_22-51-36_1.png CCC_2018-10-25_22-50-35_2.png strong man map loc.png|Location For Strong Man Quest ru:Арло Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors